When a printhead module is being mounted to a carrier, there is the possibility that the position of the printhead will be rotationally erroneous. Such errors arise due to the tolerances in the assembly process.
In cases where the printhead module is short, and particularly where it is the only module in the printhead, minor rotational errors may be acceptable. However, in the case of long printheads, the amount of error introduced to dot positions due to the erroneous rotational position of the printhead module relative to the carrier may reach noticeable, and therefore unacceptable (or at least undesirable) levels.
The problem is exacerbated when multiple printhead modules are laid end to end to form a printhead, such as a pagewidth printhead, due to the fact that some forms of rotational error will cause discontinuities between adjacent modules. In general, these discontinuities are more visible and objectionable than mere consistent skew across a single printhead module.
It would be useful to provide a printer controller for at least partially compensating for errors in ink dot placement due to erroneous rotational displacement of a printhead module relative to a carrier.